No es necesario
by Salamander's eye
Summary: [Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8, regalo para AbigoRaven] El gran interrogante es si hay algo de casualidad en la vida o simplemente ya está todo escrito y guiado por ese hilo rojo. Nadie lo sabe y a veces, solo hay ver qué sucede.


**NO ES NECESARIO**

 **DIGIMON ©TOEI ANIMATION**

 **Sinopsis:** [Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8, regalo para AbigoRaven] El gran interrogante es si hay algo de casualidad en la vida o simplemente ya está todo escrito y guiado por ese hilo rojo. Nadie lo sabe y a veces, solo hay que ver lo que sucede.

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, felices fiestas. Espero que la estén pasando bien en estos días tan festivos y que disfruten en compañía de buenas personas.

Bueno, por mi parte y para dejar un granito de arena más esta mágica semana, le otorgó a AbigoRaven la siguiente viñeta como regalo.

Espero te guste y lo disfrutes, compañera del Takari.

* * *

 **Capitulo único – No es necesario**

En la niñez no se ve y no se siente con tanta fuerza, es imperceptible. No sabemos si esta tensado en mayor o menor medida, más o menos enredado, porque todavía se es niño y en esos momentos los niños están pensando en explorar el mundo o salvarlo en el caso de ellos.

Tal vez fue la misma persona que, según cuentan, vive en la luna y sale cada noche en busca de las almas que están predestinadas a unirse en la tierra y que cuando las encuentra las ata con un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan. Esa misma persona también había obrado para unirlos en esa misión de resguardar no solo un mundo, sino dos. Allí fueron dotados con unos dones que los definían e impulsaban a sus compañeros a crecer y vencer.

Luz y esperanza. Algo que se busca para alumbrar el camino y otra que permite no desistir en la vida donde la búsqueda es insaciable. ¿De qué? Para algunos la fama, otros el dinero y solo los más intrépidos buscan el final de su hilo rojo que cuando vas creciendo notas su existencia.

En algún punto donde abandonas la infancia y entras a la adolescencia, aparece allí. Y a ellos también les pasó, aunque el mundo tenía que ser salvado nuevamente al instante en que se dieron cuenta de esto.

Takeru y Hikari restaron importancia al asunto. Todavía eran pequeños en comparación a otros que buscaban el final del hilo, además de que compartían una amistad. No podían ceder y perder lo que habían construido.

—Esto no es el destino, es algo programado para vivir. ¿No lo crees? —Hikari lo expresa para Takeru y para ella, creyendo todo. Negando lo claro.

—Si claro, lo que digas. Y la coincidencia es mera casualidad, ¿no? — Takeru quiere abofetearse. Él avista con facilidad lo que hay, lo que este trazado semejante a sus sitios en el mundo digital. Es consciente que Hikari lo niega.

Solo le resta emplear su emblema con mucho esfuerzo. A veces con más o menos dolor, y así dejar fluir el tiempo, pero no a la unión delineada por el destino.

Porque al hilo hijo jamás le podrían imponer sus caprichos ni ignorancia.

— _Kari, ¿otra vez Daisuke? Se que nuestro amigo, pero…_

— _No tengo que darte explicaciones, T.K. Solo déjame, ¿quieres?_

— _¿Dejarte? Estamos destinados. Espero que lo recuerdes._

Tampoco se podría romper ni deshilachar.

 _Taichi la miraba con cansancio. Era la tercera noche que llevaba en desvelo intentando huir del hilo rojo. ¿Cómo podría? El hilo rojo va directo al corazón y conecta a los amores eternos, a los profundos, esos que simbolizan el antes y por los que no hay después._

 _Y ese sentimiento tan hermoso era transmitido una persona que honraba a su emblema mejor que ella. Takeru estaba llamando sin descanso a su celular esperanzado de que atendiera._

 _—Hermano, ¿por qué…? —indaga, perdida. En la mirada del líder distingue su desespero, su pánico. Amar a quien se ha disfrazado de amigo por tanto tiempo—. ¿Qué debo hacer…?, ¿qué tengo que decidir?_

 _El portador del valor lo hace. Tomar valor y encara a su hermana menor. Porque son hermanos y comparten un lazo fraternal, él debe darle lo que sea necesario para la luz brille por el bien una vez más._

 _—Hikari, las batallas más duras a veces son las que involucran sentimientos. Se que hemos enfrentado muchas cosas como Niños Elegidos y no ha sido fácil —reconoce—. Pero estas batallas a veces pueden tener más consecuencias de que lo hemos enfrentado en el pasado._

 _—Taichi…_

 _—Simplemente no puedes ignorar a lo que se está destinado, Hikari. Sea el mundo digital o lo que involucre al corazón._

Eso es porque al final del hijo rojo existirá junto a la persona a la que se está destinada a encontrar, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. Es quien a todos están predestinados a conocer como su otra mitad, la parte de la naranja restante, aquello que falta para que se complemente.

—Y nada puede cambiarlo… —dice incuestionable. Hikari se gira y lo observa a Takeru. Rostro salpicado de sorpresa, no esperaba verla golpeando su puerta a las tres de la mañana, obviamente—. Hikari…

—¿Te diste cuenta del hilo rojo del destino que nos une? No sé cómo deshacerme de el sin hacerte daño —suelta de pronto. El chico frunce el ceño, con molestia—. Sí lo sé, es un pensamiento tonto e ingenuo. Se supone que nada de esto puede romperse…

—Pero el miedo a estar ligada a un idiota como yo te hace pensarlo, ¿eh? —Takeru ríe—. Hikari, no es necesario intentar romper algo para superarlo. A veces, solo a veces, tienes que enfrentarlo y tal vez no tienes que ganar solo…, —y le extiéndele la mano, sonriendo—. Solo tienes que vivirlo, ¿no crees?

Su complemento, su otra mitad, su pieza faltante. La esperanza para que su luz siga brillando. Eso era él para ella, y viceversa. ¿Y aún así quería huir? Vaya tonta que era, no era necesario lo que pensaba hacer.

—Sí, vivir contigo es lo necesario, Takeru.

Lo único indispensable era vivir y aceptar el hilo rojo, porque sabía a quiénes conectaba.


End file.
